Beginnings and Failings
by lazsmith
Summary: Story about the friendship between L, B and A. I don't own DN so on.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one. You lucky people. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter One

"What's the matter with you?" A asked sitting down next to B. "You've had a face of one of those gross blob fish for days,"

Beyond didn't even look at Arthur and just kept staring out of the window. "Like you bloody care," He muttered.

A rolled his eyes and leaned into him. "Is it because L isn't here," He teased. "Your precious ickle L who you want to hold and kiss,"

"Shut up," B growled.

A grinned. "It is isn't it?"

"No," B muttered again.

"Oh come on B I know you. L's been gone for months now. You know as well as I do that he's got loads to do what with being a world famous detective and all," A patted B on the shoulder. "Have you tried asking Roger when he's due back?"

"Old bastard just goes on about L's duties and such and how I should be doing my studies and all that crap,"

"Well yeah cause guess what you and I are front runners to take over from L if he dies,"

Beyond gave him a look. "A by the time L dies we will probably be old men,"

"Didn't you see his lifespan with you magic eyes?"

B didn't say anything of course he knew when L was going to die but he hadn't told anyone. It was bad enough that A knew he could see people's life spans he didn't want anyone else to know. He glanced up at the numbers above A's head. They were so low now. Too low for his liking. But he didn't know how to stop them.

A nudged him again. "Hey do you want to go to the chippy?"

B made a face. "I'd rather not that place is a grease whole. The chips always leave oil on my fingers its gross,"

"Says the guy who eats jam with his hands,"

"I like jam," B said. He looked past A at the small boy in the door way. "What do you want?" He asked.

The boy couldn't have been older than three but he looked over at B with no expression. B figured he was new since all the other children were scared of him. He looked funny with his white hair and sombre expression. B looked at the name over his head. Nate Rivers.

"I'm looking for somewhere to do my puzzles," The boy said. "Mello keeps trying to kick it over in the playroom,"

A gave B a questioning look. B just shrugged.

"Whatever just don't make any noise,"

"What's your name?" A asked.

"Near," The boy said.

"Hi Near. You can do your puzzle in here just be careful otherwise B here will have to make you into jam and eat you,"

B rolled his eyes but was impressed when Near didn't react like the other kids and just went over to a corner of the room and sat down to start his puzzle.

"Hey where's that jerk Near gone?" They heard a voice shout in the hallway.

"He went into the lounge where A and B are," Someone replied.

"Oh good I hope B makes him into jam,"

"Mello you know that's not true you know,"

"Fuck you Matt,"

A went over and shut the door and sat down next to B again.

"I think we should tell the kiddies a new story," He whispered. "The jam one is losing its affect a bit,"

B smiled and went back to looking out of the window. How long was he going to have to wait until L came back?

**Well I hope you enjoyed that my pretties. Please leave a review if you wish. Leaving reviews helps me improve.**

**This is a work of fan fiction which means I take someone else's work and twist it to suit my own story plot. (^_^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello back again. Thanks to xXWendigoXx for the review. Now here is the next chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS SO ON AND SO ON. **

Chapter Two.

The news around was buzzing around Wammy's House. L was coming for a visit and all the kids were excited. Everyone loved it when L visited because L would sometimes arrange a Q and A session. Through his computer of course only a few people knew what L really looked like. B and A were just as excited at the thought of L coming home but unlike the younger children they were able to hide it behind teenage uninterested. Mello however was running up and down the halls.

"L is coming! L is coming!" He yelled excitedly.

"Shut up Mello we know," Matt shouted at him.

"Fuck you Matt," Mello shouted back and resumed his running.

B was pleased that L was coming home since he did miss his friend but on the other side of it he could not ignore the numbers over A's head. They were so low and he had been hanging around with A practically every day but there was still no sign of how A was going to die.

"You're pulling that face again," A said.

B blinked. "What face?"

"That face," A said. "You keep looking at me like I'm an injured puppy,"

"I laugh at injured puppies," B pointed out.

"That's true. Sadist,"

B stuck out his tongue at A. He was about to say something when there was a shout of excitement.

"There's a limo outside!" Someone shouted.

It sounded like a stampede as children all raced to the windows and doors all trying to see if it was L who climbed out of the limo. A looked at B with his usual easy going grin.

"Aren't you going to be a happy bunny now?"

"Shut up," B said but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

As the car pulled up outside Wammy's House L could see what looked like every single child staring out of the window. He sighed and looked at the cloak next to him. He really hated using that thing but to keep L's identity safe he had to wear it. He would make it up to the children later when he talked to them later. Tell them a funny story or something. He leaned over and pressed a button to talk to the driver.

"Watari could you please inform Roger that we shall be entering through the side door and could he keep the route to my room clear?" He asked. "Last thing we need is another camera incident. That poor girl was crushed when her new camera was taken off her,"

"Understood," Watari said and he pulled out a phone to make the preparations.

"Also tell him I would like to see A and B at some point tonight,"

The car stopped near the side door and L waited for the news that all was clear. He would still need to use the cloak but with the way clear he would be able to move quicker without children gathering around him. He like the children but not all at the same time.

As he got out of the car something large hit him in the chest knocking him to the floor before he could defend himself he felt small arms wrap around his neck.

"You're here!" Mello said holding onto his idol tightly. "You're here! You're here!"

L smiled. "Yes I know," He said trying unsuccessfully to pull the small boy from his neck. "Mello could you please let go. I need to get inside,"

Mello looked up at L then his eyes went wide when he realised what L meant. "Whoops sorry," He let go and L got up. "Can I see you later?" He asked practically bouncing on his feet.

L's smile grew wider. "Of course. When I'm finished with some stuff later okay,"

"Yay!" Mello ran off back round the front of the house.

Watari walked over to L. "That boy is very energetic,"

L nodded. "Yes I regret introducing him to chocolate now," He went inside moving fast and keeping his face covered. He managed to avoid the other children who were being kept away from this area of the house. When he reached his door he turned to Watari.

"I'm just going to have some private time alright Watari,"

Watari nodded. "Of course," And he left to go see Roger.

L opened his door and pulled the cloak off his head and threw it on the side table. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds an inch to get some light.

"You know you need to stop breaking into my room," He said to B who was sitting on his bed.

B smiled. "Why would I do such a thing?" He asked and he hopped up and walked over to L.

L kept still as B reached out and stroked his face tenderly then he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his pale lips when he pulled back he looked deep into L's dark eyes.

"I have missed you," B said.

L gave a small smile. "I've missed you too,"

**There you go. Review and so on. New chapter again soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT BIT. Yay.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND SO FORTH.**

Chapter three

B grasped L's hand and pulled him towards the bed but L dug in his heels. B frowned at him then grabbed his other hand and pulled harder causing L to stumble.

"B I've got work to do," L protested.

"You can do it later," B said. "And less of the formalities Lawli,"

L made a face at the nickname. He glanced up at the clock. "I guess I can spare thirty minutes,"

B grinned. "I think I can convince you to make it longer,"

He pulled L towards him and kissed him deeply. L tried not to moan but he couldn't help it. B ran his hands under his top and over his pale skin.

"You've lost weight Lawli," B muttered lips still pressed against his.

L wanted to tell him that despite his weight loss he was still eating but B moved his lips down to his neck and started sucking on a sensitive spot making him yelp. B smirked and then pulled L over to the bed again and this time L didn't protest. They fell back onto the bed kissing and pulling at each other's clothes. Before L realised it he and B were topless and B was reaching for the button on his jeans, L's had shot out to stop him.

"I'm not going to go all the way Lawliet," B told him. "I promise,"

L looked at him for a minute and then nodded and B undid his button and reached inside then lowered his head and….

Afterwards the lay in each other's arms. B was snoring softly but L was wide awake. He knew he had work to do but he couldn't quite pull himself away from B's grasp.

There was a knock on the door that startled B awake. L moved away and did his jeans back up. He picked up B's shirt and threw it at him and then pulled his own on.

"Come in," L said when they were both finally dressed and decent.

The door opened and A stuck his head in through the door. "Watari said you wanted to talk to me," He said. He saw B sitting on the bed and he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. B still noticed his look and glared at him.

"Yes A would you please come in," L said. "B could you please give us a moment?"

B looked at L puzzled by his formal tone again. He, A and L had grown up together and they were never so formal to each other. In private they were Beyond, Arthur and Lawliet.

"B?"

"Yeah sorry," He stood. "Come find me later okay Arthur,"

A nodded. "Sure,"

B left the room then and closed the door behind him.

B sat in the lounge again in his usual spot looking out of the window. Near sat in his usual corner doing another one of his puzzles. B had grown used to having Near in the room when he wanted to have some quiet. The boy rarely said a thing which B liked. He hated it when there was lots of noise. He was still bothered by L's attitude earlier. Yes they'd been intimate moments before but still in the past L would have greeted A with a hug like he used to when they were younger. What had changed?

"It will never get better if you keep sitting there," A soft voice floated over to him.

"What?" B asked looking over at Near.

"Something I remember my mother saying to me," Near said not looking up from his puzzle. "If something is bothering you so much then you should go to see the person you're worried about and talk to them,"

B frowned at the little boy. "How do you know something is bothering me?"

"Because normally when you stare out of the window you're looking down and watching the children and muttering numbers. Now you're looking up and not saying a thing. That's unlike you B,"

B blinked in surprise. He knew Near wasn't like the other boys but he didn't realise how different.

"You're not normal," He finally said. "You know that right?"

Near gave a smile. "Of course not. No one here is,"

A appeared in the doorway. B looked up and smiled. "Hey how'd it go?" He asked standing up and walking over.

A didn't say anything he just looked at the floor.

"A, what's wrong?"

"Everything I've been doing for the past twelve years has been a waste," A muttered.

"What?" B was puzzled. "Of course it's not you idiot. You've worked harder than anyone in this place,"

"He told me I wasn't pushing myself enough,"

B stopped. L said that? No L wouldn't say that. Not to A. L knew how much A fretted about how well he was doing in his studies. Out of everyone at Wammy's A was the front runner to take over from L and it was no lie it was a huge pressure on A. Once A had become so depressed that he'd gotten a lower score than usual on a test that L had come over and reassured him that it wasn't the end of the world. So it made no sense for the guy who'd once told A to relax was now telling him to try harder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," B said. "Come on lets chill and you can unwind,"

"I don't have time for that," A said. "I need to study more,"

"A….,"

"I'm fine B I promise," A said. "I'll see you later okay,"

A left then and B glanced up at the numbers above his head. When did they get so low?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm I'm writing this more than my main work right now. Oh well its fun and helps with my writers block. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Like many other L fan's I would have kept him alive. (Hmm but then we might not have had good characters like Near and Mello…damn confliction)**

Chapter Four.

L Lawliet had regretted his words the minute he saw Arthur's face as he left the room. Thoughout their entire conversation he had barely looked at his friend. He knew A could do better, he'd seen A do better so he thought if he'd had a quiet chat with him then that would encourage his friend to go to his full potential. But when he'd glanced over at him to say goodbye the look on his normally easy going friend wasn't one of agreement it was one of devastation. Had L gone too far? No L could not question himself too much. Constantly questioning one's own decisions would make him a less effective detective and the world needed someone who did not second guess himself.

"Are you alright?" Watari asked as he came in with L's tea. "You look troubled,"

"I am worried about A," L said. "He looked troubled after our talk,"

Watari nodded. "I noticed. A has always felt under immense pressure since you chose him to be your heir,"

"The title of L comes with a lot of responsibilities," L said. "He needs to be prepared for that,"

Before Watari could respond L's door burst open and B walked in looking angry.

"B what have you been told about bursting into people's rooms," Watari said.

"What did you say to Arthur?" B shouted ignoring Watari. "He's locked himself in his room and he won't talk to me!"

L wasn't surprised by B's outburst he was always protective over A. "Watari would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course," Watari said.

When he left L sat down on his couch and looked up at B. "I only told A that I thought he could do better. What's the matter with that?"

"Lawliet you know as well as I do that Arthur tries really hard,"

"But he can do better. I've seen his work and the last few years things have been sliding down so I thought I'd talk to him about it and encourage him a bit,"

"Well he clearly didn't take it that way," B spat. "You need to go and tell his you didn't mean it and get him to relax now,"

L frowned. "I do not think that will be wise B," B opened his mouth but L raised his hand to stop him. "Firstly I think A will be fine, secondly it would be unwise for me to wander the halls while the children are running around,"

"So all you care about is keeping your stupid identity secret?" B asked.

"I have to care about that," L said getting annoyed now. "There are people out there who will try and kill me if they knew who I was and forgive me but I am not ready to die just yet,"

"But A's numbers are too low,"

"What?"

B blinked in surprise he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Last thing he needed was L looking at him like a freak.

"Nothing," B said. "Can you try and talk to A later please when he comes out of his room?"

L smiled. "If that will make you happy,"

B smiled back at him. "Yes it will," He went over and put his hands on L's face and kissed him. L let out a slight moan and B kissed him deeper.

"Do you want me to stay?" B asked pulling away slightly.

L wanted to say yes but he knew he had work to do. He was already slightly behind he'd be up all night if he allowed B to stay. He shook his head and B sighed in disappointment and stood up. He headed to the door and opened it. As he did Mello appeared with what looked like an armful of sweets. B rolled his eyes.

"Got enough there have you?" He asked.

"It's for L," Mello said defensively.

L smiled. "Come in Mello," He said to the boy. "B I'll talk to A as soon as I can okay,"

B nodded. "Have fun with you little friend," and he left.

Beyond made his way to A's room and knocked on the door.

"A, it's me can I come in?" He called.

"Not right now B," Came A's reply. "I'm in the middle of something,"

B looked worriedly at the door. "Can I help?"

"No. It's fine. Go hang out with Near for a bit. I'm fine,"

B stood there for a few minutes longer. He knew the door was locked so he didn't try and turn the handle. He sighed and walked away hoping that A would open the door soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I really have too much free time right now. Read, Review and Enjoy. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND YOU KNOW THE REST….**

Chapter Five

After Mello had left L finally managed to get his work done. He had asked Watari to fetch A for him but A had refused and was still locked away in his room. When the children were in bed he would go to see A in person. Until then he typed away at his computers and kept his eyes on the screen. For as long as he could remember he had always wanted to do the right thing and bring justice to the world. He remembered when he still lived with his mother and he used to run around with a dressing up policeman uniform on. When his mother died he had almost given up on his dream but then Quillish Wammy brought him here and he realised that he could become more than just a regular policeman. Watari's contacts and skills and his own abilities allowed L Lawliet to become so much more. L the detective could do so much and that was what L wanted.

But there would come a time when L would no longer be able to serve and he, Watari and Roger all agreed that was what Wammy's House would be for. To train the brightest children and when Lawliet could no longer be L due to death or illness then one of them would become L and continue on the work he had started.

"Knock, knock," His door opened and B came in.

"You know you're supposed to actually knock the door B," L pointed out.

B shrugged. "Then I would miss things," He leaned over L's shoulder. "Did I miss anything?"

"No,"

B smiled and looked around the room. The blinds were drawn, the only light in the room came from L's computer screen.

"It's nice and quiet and dark in here isn't it,"

"Yes perfect for working. Wait what are you doing?"

B scooped L up into his arms and carried him over to the bed.

"B put me down now," L ordered.

"Alright,"

B dropped him and L landed hard on the mattress. Before L could scramble up B was on top of him and had his arms pinned and his lips were pressed against his. L tried to kick B off of him but he couldn't get the right leverage to do it. B slipped his tongue into L's mouth and L felt the fight in him fizzle out. He kissed B back and moaned when B's hand reached down to unzip his jeans.

"Can't resist me can you Lawli," B whispered.

L didn't say anything. Yes it pissed him off sometimes that B was the only one who could do this to him but at the same time he loved the feelings and he loved that B was the only one who knew him this intimately.

"Kiss me," L moaned.

B smiled. "Ask me properly Lawliet,"

L looked at him and smiled at him. "Kiss me Beyond," He said.

Beyond smiled at Lawliet and did as he was asked. Slowly he pulled down L's jean and boxers and kissed lower and lower.

"Beyond…,"

"Don't worry I know the limit," Beyond reassured him.

"No Beyond, I'm ready,"

Beyond's head shot up and he looked Lawliet in the eyes. "Really?"

Lawliet nodded. "Yeah," His face going red.

Beyond kissed him again and Lawliet grabbed hold of him pulling closer. Soon Beyond's own jeans were gone and the two of them were pressed against each other kissing, touching and moaning in pleasure. Lawliet felt Beyond's fingers at his entrance and he felt his body tense up.

"Relax," Beyond whispered. "You need to relax otherwise it will hurt,"

L nodded and did as he asked. When he felt them go in his bit his lip to keep from screaming out. Beyond moved his fingers getting his lover ready for him then once he was sure he moved himself into position lifting Lawliet's legs up. Lawliet closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

L's eyes opened again and all he could see was Beyond's eyes looking back at him.

"Are you sure?" B asked again.

L nodded. "Yes I am sure,"

B pushed into L and…

"Fucking hell!" L screamed.

Beyond covered Lawliet's mouth. "Shh do you want Watari to come running in?"

Lawliet moved Beyond's hand away. "Sorry," He said. He was about to say more when Beyond pushed deeper into him and he moaned. B held still letting L get used to him. "Move please," L begged.

Beyond moved his hips and grasped Lawliet's thighs as he moved harder and faster. The sound of Lawliet's moans and screams were like music to him. He loved making L scream. He hit that little bundle of nerves and L let out the loudest scream of pleasure B had ever heard.

"Oh jesus….fuck," L moaned. "Do that again,"

Beyond grinned and kept hitting the same spot over and over again. L's body tensed up and he threw his head back moaning in complete pleasure. Beyond gripped Lawliet tight and began pumping in time to his own thrusts.

"Beyond….stop it I'm going…..,"

Too late Lawliet had spilled onto Beyond's hand seconds later Beyond came deep inside him. Beyond collapsed onto of Lawliet the two of them breathing heavily. Lawliet shoved Beyond off of him and they lay next to each other.

"That was worth the wait," Beyond said when he finally caught his breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lawliet nodded. "That was amazing,"

B pulled L into his arms. "I love you Lawli," He said.

L smiled. "I love you too Beyond,"

The next morning L woke up still in B's arms. Damn he'd forgotten all about seeing A last night. He sighed and slowly detangled himself from B's grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" B mumbled.

"I was just….Hey!" B had pulled him down and kissed him. L kissed him back.

"L!" The door burst open and Watari came in.

L and B jumped up in surprise.

"Watari!" L said. "What are you doing?"

"You need to come quickly," Watari said urgently. "It's A,"

L and B both got dressed quickly and followed Watari to A's room. As they ran in they saw their friend on the floor surrounded by blood. A knife lay next to his hand.

"Watari tell Roger to call an ambulance now!" L ordered.

"Already done," Watari replied.

"Keep the children in their rooms too,"

"Yes," Watari left to make sure the children didn't appear and see A.

"B get me the blankets we might be able to stop the bleeding," When B didn't respond to him L looked up. He saw B looking down at A's body with a look of shock and devastation. "Beyond?"

"His numbers are all gone Lawliet," Beyond said his voice breaking. "They're all gone now,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. I've removed the prologue cos the story went in a different direction I'd originally planned but I may use that for another story at some point in the future. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. **

Chapter six

Three Days Later.

What the hell was he doing here? What was he doing standing over this grave? Beyond Birthday could not get his head around all of this. Arthur was dead. Why was that fucking idiot dead? Around him the children from the orphanage were holding each other and crying. Near stood next to him, his white features looked even whiter now he was dressed in black. Unlike the other children though he did not cry. He just stared silently at A's grave. B looked around trying to spot L but there was no sign of him. B felt his anger rise and he felt his body tense up with rage.

"B?" Near looked at him. "Do you need a minute to yourself?"

B looked down at Near and managed a slight smile. "Yeah I think so," He said. He turned and walked out of the cemetery and walked down the street. That's when he saw L crouched on a bench holding a book. He rage boiled anew and he stormed over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

L looked up. "I'm waiting to pay my respects to A," He said not reacting to B's outburst.

B grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. L stumbled and dropped his book.

"B let go," He said pulling himself free.

"You want to pay your respects Lawliet then you go there now!" B demanded.

L moved out of B's reach before he could grab him again. "I can't," He said. "You know that,"

"Oh why because the kids are still there? Who cares?"

"I do," L said firmly. "My identity is a secret,"

"That's all you bloody care about isn't it Lawliet," B spat. "You don't give a damn about what's happened to Arthur do you?"

"Of course I do,"

"Bullshit. You and Arthur were best friends. We all were!"

"B I understand that you're upset…," L started.

"You have no idea how I feel," B yelled. "You caused this! You and your stupid save the world complex,"

L stared at B unable to believe that B would blame him like this. How could he say such a thing to him after everything? L's eyes narrowed and he pulled himself up.

"Don't speak to me like that B," He said firmly. He turned and started walking back down the street.

"Where are you going L?"

"I will come back and pay my respects to A another time and you can apologize to me when you have calmed down,"

B stared at L's back unable to believe what L had just said. Apologize to him? He wanted B to apologize to him! Like hell would he. L caused A to commit suicide with all his talk about succeeding him. That's all the children were to L just replacements. That's all Beyond Birthday was to L Lawliet. He used him for his own needs not because he cared about him. Beyond's finger nails dug into his palms he felt the blood slide among his fingers. He lifted his hand to his face and looked at it for a minute before putting his hands in his pockets and walked home.

Near walked towards the lounge a new puzzle in his arms. He walked past the room A's old bedroom and noticed the door was open. He frowned none of the other children were allowed in here in fact most of them were scared to believing some childish rubbish about A's ghost. Near did not want to break the rules but if another child was breaking the rules then Near had to tell them they should not be here. He peeked his head around the door and looked inside.

"You're not supposed to be here Near," Came the sound of B's voice from somewhere inside the room.

"Neither should you," Near pointed out. "But I understand why you are,"

"Do you?" B said quietly. "Do you really Nate?"

Near blinked surprised at the mention of his real name but he managed to keep most of his face impassive. "I may be young but I understand enough. A was your friend so you have every right to feel however your feeling,"

B smiled. "I've decided to leave Wammy's House,"

"I'm going to assume you won't be coming back right?"

"That's right," B walked over to the door. "I've told Roger to let you have your own room so you can do your puzzles and play with your toys in peace. There is no guarantee that it will happen though,"

"I understand," Near said. "Thank you for thinking of me B,"

B patted Near on the head and walked out of the room.

He made his way to his own room and walked in and opened his wardrobe and started grabbing a few of his clothes and throwing them on the bed. He then pulled out a rucksack and started shoving the clothes he's pulled out into them and then pulled some small jars of jam and put them in too.

"You're leaving,"

B looked up and saw L in his room. His door was shut.

"Well done detective," B said sarcastically.

"Where are you going B?"

"I'm not sure yet," Beyond admitted. "Far away from you that's for sure,"

"You still blame me for A's death don't you?"

"Arthur was fine until you started piling on the pressure,"

"I spoke to him once,"

"Yeah and that one time is what killed him,"

L sighed. No matter what he said B was never going to except that he wasn't to blame for A's death. "Well I hope that where ever you end up you will be happy," He turned away to the door.

"Lawliet,"

L turned around and saw B next to him his face close. L didn't move when B pressed his lips against his. He felt his arms go up around B's neck of their own accord pulling him closer. B ran his hands under L's shirt and without warning dug his nails into L's back hard and scratched him. L let out a cry of pain and tried to push B away but B held him tight still kissing him.

"Let go," L said struggling out of B's grasp. "You're hurting me!"

B laughed and then shoved L away from him. L hit the shelf banging his head against the edge and he fell to the floor dazed. B still smiling looked down at him.

"That is just an inch of the pain you've caused me Lawli," He said. "As much as I want to kill you for what you've done I think its better if you spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder wondering if I'm going to appear," He lifted L's face to his and kissed him gently on the lips. "See you around Lawli-pop,"

L tried to stand up. B's sudden attack took him by surprise. He watched as B picked up his bag and pulled it on. The door opened and Watari rushed in. He stopped when he saw L on the floor.

"L! What happened here?" He asked kneeling down to check the young detective.

"He fell over," B said with a grin and he walked out.

"B come back here now," Watari shouted.

"No let him go," L said his voice shaky. He took hold of Watari's arm and pulled himself to his feet. "We will deal with him another time," He looked at the door where Beyond Birthday had walked through and he felt nothing but deep pain in his heart.

B walked down the street. He had enjoyed inflicting pain upon L more than he thought he would. He was going to see L again one day and pay him back fully for what he did to A. It would just be a matter of time. He'd already decided what he was going to do.

"You want to be the greatest detective in the world do you L Lawliet? Well then I guess that will make Beyond Birthday the greatest criminal in the world. Won't that be fun for you L?"

**That's the end of that then. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you wish and feel free to look at my main work on my own website sorrowearly too. **


End file.
